


Break Ups

by RebaK1tten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Basically all pack members, Danny is Part of the Pack, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Stiles has bad breakups, Team bonding with alcohol, Team in college, everyone's alive!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack helps Stiles get over his latest breakup with lots of bonding and alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Ups

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bitchinachinashop on tumblr.

 

“Yeah, you’re right, Danny,” Stiles says sucking aggressively on his straw.  “This is much more manly than just eating ice cream out of the carton.”

“What’s wrong with eating ice cream?” Derek asks, looking at his pint of Ben & Jerry’s.

“Nothing in general,” Lydia says with a shrug, sipping her drink. “But Stiles can’t just eat pints of ice cream every time he breaks up with someone.  He’s got to mix in alcohol.  I think it’s Guy Code or something.”

“And tell me again why you’re here,” Derek asks, taking a seat at the kitchen counter.

“You have a big kitchen and more blender jars than anyone,” Stiles answers, gesturing around the countertop at the half-dozen jars in use. “This way, everyone gets their favorite flavor.”

“That, and my understanding is that you know more about bad breakups than anyone,” Danny says.  Looking at everyone’s reactions he says, “Sorry?  I mean, I just heard…”

“It’s too accurate, we don’t talk about it,” Peter says, sliding his glass across the counter. “Next round of the coffee version, how about a little more vodka?”

“Sure,” Danny says, reaching for one of the pitchers and scooping in some mocha ice cream.  “So Stiles, what happened with this one?”

He snorts and grabs the pitcher of chocolate, pouring more into his glass and adding an extra shot of whipped cream vodka. “Let’s see, she said that I care more about my friends’ needs than I do hers. And then she dumped me.”

“What did you do?” Scott asks. “Did you do something for me?”

“Uh, yeah! Remember how I spent a few hours looking for that headless ghost thing riding around?  I was supposed to be on a date with Claire that night and cancelled on her.”

“Right, the Dullahan,” Isaac says thoughtfully. “That was unpleasant.  Good job finding out how to kill him.”

“That was helpful, Stiles.  She resented you doing that research? Rather selfish,” Peter notes, taking his glass from Danny.

“I know, right? Of course the guy before her, William?  He broke up with me because he said I have a sick sense of humor,” Stiles tells the group, sucking ice cream off his straw.

Allison pours a little of the orange creamsicle drink into a small glass. “Was that a surprise?  Your sense of humor is … it’s a little off, but it’s part of your charm.”

“Like when you were laughing about the news coverage for the one little girl who fell down a well,” Boyd notes. “Cause it was just one girl, rather than a whole town pulled into a magic sink-hole.  Made me laugh,” he shrugs.

“Right?  He thought that was morbid.”

“You’ve broken up with people, too,” Derek says with a smirk. “Something about sexual boundaries?”

Everyone whips around to stare at Stiles, who sighs dramatically. “Thanks, Derek, glad to know you can keep a confidence. Yes, I broke up with Edward because he was inappropriately pushy regarding things we’d discussed I wasn’t into. Enough said, thank you.”

“I remember Emily, she broke up with you when she transferred to another school and the long-distance was _too hard_ ,” Erica says, gleefully whining the last part while she mock-wipes her eyes.

“My favorite,” says Scott, “was when that professor you were dating – and by dating, I mean sleeping with – broke up with you because he finally realized that the age difference was inappropriate.” He grins while making air-quotes on the last word.

“So let me see if I understand this,” Peter says, looking thoughtfully at Stiles. “You need to date someone who respects that your friends are important, and appreciates your warped sense of humor, doesn’t mind a long-distance relationship, respects your boundaries and doesn’t have an issue if there’s an age difference?”

“No,” Derek says, taking Stiles’ drink from him. “Extraordinarily bad idea.”

Stiles points at Derek. “What he said. I’m way too drunk and vulnerable to be making any decisions right now.”

“Maybe you’ll want breakfast tomorrow?” Peter suggests, getting up to take his drink into the living room, away from the crowd.

“Go for it,” Erica whispers, poking him in the side. “Worst case, we kill him again.  Best case is wicked good sex.”

“Late breakfast, maybe. Definitely maybe,” Stiles says, taking his glass back from Derek.

“Hey,” Danny says to Isaac “was he the guy you told me about who was dead and came back to life?”

“Yeah,” Isaac confirms, pouring more of the potent vanilla shake flavor. “You get used to weird shit around here.”

 


End file.
